


Different But The Same

by Originalpuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Multi, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's life was always hectic, but figuring out her sexual orientation made things even more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different But The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Three of QueerSpnWeek, for the prompt "Favourite bi/pan/poly interpretation." Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/97782846223/queerspnweek-day-3-favourite-bi-pan-poly#disqus_thread).

Jo was 14 when she had her first boyfriend. Most people would think that was late, since she knew of people who’d dated at least three different people _that year alone_. But Jo had so many other things going on in her life that dating was on the peripheral for her. Until she met Benji, who had been smart and funny, and was as interested in hunting as she was. He was the kid of a hunter that her father had known, and since he still kept in touch with Jo’s mom, she saw Benji an awful lot.

It was fun to have someone else to chat about hunting with, who she could bond with about wanting to get out there into the real world of taking out monsters, like their parents. He died in a car accident, of all things, two months after they’d officially announced that they were going out.

She had been curious about girls for quite awhile, about dating them, kissing them, about what they would think about her, all through the end of high school. She knew what guys thought of her – one of them, who they could make-out with, sometimes fuck, and then enjoy the shooting range only a few hours later. They were great, and Jo loved dating them, kissing them, fucking them.

But still, a part of her also longed to kiss a girl, particularly this gorgeous butch girl in her junior year. Unfortunately, she never had the courage to go for it. Every time she thought about it, she cursed herself – brave enough to want to look a vampire in the eye while she beheads it, but not to ask out the cute girl in her History class. She transferred out of the school Jo’s senior year.

It wasn’t until the summer before she went to college that Jo had her first kiss from a girl. It also was her first fuck with a chic, and Jo was more than nervous. A hot brunette had hit on her at the Roadhouse, where Jo was working the bar. She wasn’t 21 yet, obviously, but nobody who went into the Roadhouse really gave a damn.

The brunette, a hunter named Marie, had grabbed Jo aside and asked when her break was. Jo had told her and before they knew it they were making out in the back room. She’d managed to rope Ash into taking over her shift for the rest of the night, and so Marie had plenty of time to initiate Jo into the world of female/female sex.

It was great, and even though Marie was a one-night stand, Jo began to feel more comfortable in that side of her.

Soon she was as comfortable with girls as she was with guys, and Jo couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
